


Things I might regret (DreamNotFound)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Confusion, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Love Confessions, M/M, Night Terrors, No Smut, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Time Skips, Touch-Starved, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream finds himself staring at the ceiling late at night,thinking about someone. It's fine until he ends up doing it every night,becoming more and more sleep deprived each day,worrying his friends.At some point he talks to Sapnap,unable to escape the million calls.He confesses his feelings for a certain british man.He gets drunk,does stupid things and maybe he'll end up regretting some.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 76





	1. Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is just a little writing thing I wanna start. It's probably just me using the dream team as characters to get Ideas out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Dream was laying in bed,staring at the ceiling. It wasn't anything special,especially for someone with anxiety. At first it was normal,he thought about new video ideas,things he said that day, he questioned if he fed Patches but then remembered that she would've complained long time ago if he wouldn't have fed her. 

A weird feeling rushed through his body,a shiver that felt as if someone touched him very gently,it was an almost ghostly feeling. It made his breath hitch and his skin crawl like millions of tiny spiders. Dream slapped his arms,hoping that the sting would make things normal but it didn't, it stayed,sucking out all his energy and planting little seeds of doubt of anxiety inside his brain. He knew it was a bad sign,he recognized his unsteady breathing,the shaking and panic,reaching for his phone. 

His unsteady hands tried to unlock his phone but without success. _Fuck_ ,Dream thought. This was bad. Very bad. A quiet sound pulled his attention away from the thoughts,even if it was for a second. It was Patches who jumped down the closet,walking outside of the room. Dream tried to breathe. He couldn't. He couldn't breathe and that struck him hard. Another grab,another attempt to unlock the phone,this time winning the battle between the number combination and the violent shaking of Clays fingers.

He found Sapnap online,it was late but this was an emergency,right? He shouldn't question it,he needed someone to help. Attempting to call one of his best friends he accidentally tabbed out of the menue. His hands were too shaky but his voice was much worse probably so the voice recognition wouldn't help him in any way. Dreams thoughts raced like his character during speedruns,taking at least some damage every time something goes wrong. He would've found that kind of funny if it wasn't for his breath getting stuck in his throat the whole time.

Finally he managed to call Sapnap.

S: **Dream? Hello?**

_Sapnap...I...I-it's late I know b-_

S: **Hey hey hey,it's okay,you're okay. Breathe...c'mon...breathe with me,Clay. Focus. You're safe. I'm here.**

Sapnaps voice was gentle but also firm enough to make Dream close his eyes and listen to his friends instructions. It took a bit,well he assumed before opening his eyes. It has been at least 17 minutes since he called Sapnap.

S: **Dream...are you okay? What's wrong...**

Sapnaps voice was laced with worry and concern for the older man,well to be fair he just got called late at night and heard a panicked Dream on the other end.

_I think so....yeah...fuck. Thank you. I think I would've died without you..._

S: **Hey man,don't worry. Of course I'll help you! You wanna talk about it?**

_No...I don't know really what or if something set it off..._

S: **Understandable...you wanna just talk for a little then?**

_If you don't mind...yeah_

S: **of course,dude! I can't sleep anyways. Oh that reminds me of-**

Dream was exhausted but he was happy to have Sapnap ramble to him,having to listen to his best friends voice made it much harder for his thoughts to drift into more unwanted places of anxiety. 

He catches himself wishing that there was a certain third person in the call too. Which was normal...Sapnap and George are both his best friends,right?


	2. Sleep schedule who?

It was already late when Dream woke up on the next day. His head was aching and his mouth felt dry as a desert. A look on his phone display told him that he fell asleep on the call,soft snoring coming from the other side. _So Sapnap also fell asleep_ ,Dream thought. He smiled before hearing angry meowing from below. Looking onto the floor infront of his bed sat Patches. _Oh sorry I slept so long. Surely you're dying of hunger._ Dream mocked his dramatic cat,well all cats are dramatic to be fair. He didn't keep her waiting for long though,taking his phone with him to make sure Sapnap was alright,not that he gets robbed or anything while on call and Dream wouldn't even realize because he left his phone upstairs or something. Yes,he was aware that this shit was very much just caused by his anxiety but it was on his mind nontheless so he took it with him.

After feeding Patches,he started to clean up and leave the room,sitting down on his couch. _Where the fuck did I leave my phone?_ Dream wondered,looking underneath the pillows,on the table,hell,he even checked underneath the carpet. Sighing he traced his path back to the kitchen to turn it upside down only to find it in the fridge. _Are you fucking kidding me??_ He angrily mumbled,having woken up the younger on the other side. **Dream,why the fuck are you waking me-** _Sorry I somehow left my phone in the fridge..._ **At night??** _No just a minute ago you idiot!_ Both of them started laughing before Sapnap gasped.

_What's wrong Pandas?_

**I got fucking school dude oh shit of fuck- talk to you later!** The younger barely finished speaking before ending the call to try and attend school at least for a bit. Dream chuckled,happy that he didn't have to deal with such things anymore. He checked his phone,first checking social media and getting carried away for a little before finally looking at his private messages. Oddly enough George had spammed him.

Hey,is everything okay??

Dream?

Why did you write that,please answer

Clay

What's wrong

Call me

Dude

I know you're getting them

I'm here for you

Dream?

Did you hurt yourself?

Dream was confused at first,not understanding why George wrote these messages until he read a message he himself had sent around the time the panic attack happened and he instantly felt bad for having worried the older and not even responded.

_Hey George,I'm okay. Sorry for worrying you I had a panic attack and forgot to answer I'm so sorry_

He didn't have to wait long for an answer, not at all,even with the time difference the message had been read and the three typing dots had appeared on the screen.

Call me.

He was a bit scared,even though he knew George just wanted to make sure he was really alright. So he called.

_Hey...._

Dream,are you okay?  Georges voice sounded a little tired but still worworried.

_Yeah...I'm sorry for yesterday...I don't remember texting you and then I got distracted..._

It's okay,don't worry Dream, you're safety is more important. You were in a call when I tried to call you...did...did something happen...again...? The british man tried to carefully tiptoe around a sensitive subject,not wanting to trigger anything but still wanting to know if anything happened. Dream knew what he meant he wasn't triggered not really at least,he did look at his arms though,not really traces of the past visible much to his luck.

_No. Don't worry. I don't do that anymore...thank you. Though, you should probably go to sleep,it's late over there right?_

George chuckled quietly.

No amount of sleep is more important than you.

_Oh,c'mon_

I mean it! Dream could hear the smile in Georges voice and it made him blush as he walked up and down in the hallway,a usual habit for people on calls,even more usual for his ADHD at least that's his explanation.

_Take care of yourself Gogy,get your body some rest._

Mhh alright. But you call me when something is up right??

_Mhmh,I'll call you early in the morning just to hear your cute morning voice_ _._

He didn't know why he decided to tease his friend but it felt right,it made him excited,kind of. Normal for friends to joke around,right? George laughed,obviously flustered. 

Yeah yeah of course! Goodnight- good day...? Ugh bye Dream. I love you.

_I love you too._

And he meant it.


End file.
